Shower Time
by coco1987
Summary: Murdock and Face have to take a shower together. NOT slash. Please give it a chance and read.


**I hope you all like this. I'm a new writer (this isn't my first story but I've only wrote 2 others) and I'm trying to get used to it. I love The A-Team ever since my dad made me watch it about 12 years ago. I so need to find an A-Team/Murdock and Face group. If anyone knows of one on Facebook or Livejournal please let me know.**

The team had been doing their training all day and since Face and Murdock came in last, they both had to run an extra two miles.

By the time they made it back to the house (that Face had scammed) they were sweating buckets. They were both ready for a good shower to rid themselves of the mud and sweat.

Hannibal laughed at the two younger men gasping for breath, with hair matted to their heads and couldn't wait to give them the bad news.

"I'm going to take a long shower and then a long sleep." Face breathed out.

"Me too but try and not spend too long on your hair so I can get in the shower today." Murdock teased.

"I got some bad news for the both of you. We have to conserve water so only one shower." Hannibal smirked.

Murdock and Face looked at each other and then both rushed to the bathroom door. Knocking each other into walls, the couch and lamps on the way. By the time they got to the door they had pushed each other to the floor and Hannibal had to step in.

"You both need a shower so take it together." Hannibal said.

Murdock and Face stared at each other then to Hannibal and said in unison "not going to happen."

"Captain, Lieutenant, there is a water shortage. If you don't get a shower now I'm not sure when you will be able to." Hannibal said in his Colonel voice.

"Hannibaaaallll." Face whined.

"Face, if we need a scam done tomorrow, we're going to be shit out of luck if you smell like the inside of my gym bag. Now go."

Murdock and Face reluctantly went in the bathroom and closed the door.

"Can Billy come in the shower too?" Murdock asked while undressing.

"No he can't, I don't want fur in the shower…what am I saying" remembering that Billy isn't real "he has to stay on your side."

Murdock grinned and jumped in the shower.

"Wait." Face called out. "If this is going to work you're going to have to have a side and I'm going to have a side."

Face split the shower in half and told Murdock (and Billy) to stay on the left side and he got the right side.

For the first few minutes they were doing fine just wetting themselves until they started to wash. Murdock wanted to wash his hair first so he reached over to grab the shampoo. He had to reach in front of Face "can you get your arm out of my nose." Face complained.

"You put yourself on that side with all the products. What do you expect me to do?"

"Here." Face handed him the shampoo.

Murdock squirted the shampoo in his hair but half of it ended up on the wall behind them. Face looked at all the wasted shampoo and grabbed the bottle out of Murdock's hand.

"Hey Faceman, I'm not done with that." Murdock complained.

"Until you can use it with care you're not getting it." Face said as if he was talking to a child.

Murdock grabbed the shower jel and lathered his body up.

Face yet again had a problem. "Oh my god. Do you know how to wash correctly?" Face asked.

"Of course. Billy taught me and he's the best." Murdock answered without a smirk.

"An invisible dog taught you how to wash?" Face couldn't believe those words just come out of his mouth.

Murdock acted as if he didn't hear the last sentence and went on lathering himself. Face was done washing his body and was on to his hair. He took the shampoo (the cheapest one Hannibal could find so it was awful on his hair. He needed the top of the line products and this stuff just wasn't it at all) when he put the bottle down out of the corner of his eye he could see Murdock reach for the shampoo again.

Face snatched it out of Murdock's hand but he fought back.

"You don't need anymore." Face tried to hide it behind his back.

"I barely got any in my hair last time since you took it from me." Murdock whined.

"Too bad."

Murdock grabbed the shower jel and pointed it at Faces face.

"Give me the shampoo and I won't have to squirt you." Murdock smirked.

"Not happening." Face hoped Murdock was only joking until the next thing he knew he had jel in his mouth. He whipped around the shampoo and squirted it at Murdock's face.

Hannibal could here screaming and shrieks coming from the bathroom. When he opened the door he could see the outlines of the two men behind the shower curtain. Both slipping and banging into the walls.

"You know sharing a shower is supposed to save on water not use more." Hannibal said.

Face stuck his face out all full of jel "sorry, we'll be right out."

"Fine but try and get some of that jel on the rest of your body." Hannibal snickered.

After Murdock and Face washed themselves off, cleaned up the shower and got dressed they were ready for bed.

"I got another bit of bad news for you boys," Hannibal started as he lit a ciquar, "there are only three beds."

"Oh no. Come on Colonel. I had to shower with this nut can't one of ye sleep with him?"

Hannibal and B.A. gave Face a questioning look.

Face thought for a moment "that came out wrong."

"Come on Faceman, I'll tuck you in." Murdock smiled and dragged Face to the room with the largest bed.

"Hannibal? You know there's a cot in the closet." B.A. said and questioned what the older man was thinking.

"Murdock stop taking all the blankets." Face yelled.

From the doorway Hannibal and B.A. could see the beginning of a pillow fight.

"I know but I thought this way would be more fun for us." Hannibal laughed.


End file.
